Homicidal Lovers
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: "I had hoped for your death Kira." Light would shiver at the cruel words whispered in such an erotic voice and he would answer back, "I dreamed of yours."  DarkFic!  LxLight


_This story is nothing like anything I have ever written before. It's dark and harsh and slightly demented. Masochism-ish themes are present and thoughts of murder. (Obviously since its Death Note) Be warned that this is no where near a fluffy story. This is a LxLight but it is a cruel love. If you want fluff, go somewhere else._

**HOMICIDAL LOVE**

**Summary**_**: "I had hoped for your death Kira." Light would shiver at the cruel words whispered in such an erotic voice and he would answer back, "I dreamed of yours."**_

The game of cat and mouse between the two was constant in everything they did. Even in their love it was a challenge to who would bend first. Who would drop to their knees in a forced submission. Who would fight and who would fail.

No soft words of tender love passed between them, though the feelings were there. They cared and they loved more deeply than was possible. The touches that simply existed only in the moments after they made love were the only clue of the emotions hidden behind their harsh actions and speech. For a detective and a suspect were never to reveal a hidden love for one another.

For L, it was another human to understand his vast intellect and match him step for step. Another human to look upon him with an accepting gaze. To hold his eyes for more than a second and never look away. A human whose cunning and pride made him the single most wanted man alive. His greatest triumph or his murderer.

For Light, it was a bright shining of color splashed into his dull, grey world. A human so unusual that you had to focus on him, and yet could still fade into the shadows unnoticed. A game of pride and seek. A challenge to meet him head on. His executioner or his victim.

They fought and threw punches. They argued and spouted harsh and vile insults. The loved and brought blood. Their fights were what made them real, what brought them together. A harsh, tender love that would have never lasted. And both were well aware of their desolate future. A love that would fade from existence with the death of a loved one.

At night, after they held each other close and brought their bodies together as one in a sequence of push and pull of mind, body, and soul, L would stay awake and plan out the ways to prove that the beautiful angelic prince that entwined his body with his own was the guilty murderer that L knew he was. L would imagine the day that he could finally watch Light being dragged down the hallway to his execution.

L shivered with anticipation at the mere thought.

Light would sleep and dream of the day that he could finally write down his lover's name in his notebook and bring his heart to a painful stop. The day that he could hold his lover close and stare deeply into his eyes as their cold piercing gaze faded and his breathe ceased to be. A pained gasp from his lips and a clenched had grasping desperately to his shirt over his heart.

Light wished the dreams would never cease.

…...

The morning would come and L would wrap his arms tightly around his just waking lover and whisper gently in his ears, "I had hoped for your death Kira." Light would shiver at the cruel words whispered in such an erotic voice and he would answer back, "I dreamed of yours."

Among the other officers in the taskforce there was nothing between L and Light but a deep burning hatred. And there was. L hated Light with every fiber of his being and anxiously awaited the day that he could send him off to the executioner's block. Light loathed L and everything he was and couldn't stand waiting for the moment that he could finally kill him. It was this burning hatred, this passion of detestation, that brought them together. After all, there's a fine line between love and hate.

"I want to kill you Light." L would confess. And Light would only smile as he pushed his way into the tight body lying naked and panting before him.

"I wish you would die L" Light would respond later as L would force him down on his hands and knees, shoving his length deeply into the young man kneeling on the ground. L would rub his hands gently up and down the length of L's body in contrast to the harsh, rough treatment of his backside.

Spouting their anger and hate, they were brought to their climax. The aftermath, the love passing between the two in silent bursts, was filled with thick tension of wishing to kill the one you loved.

…...

That night, as Light brushed his hand against his lovers hardened flesh, coaxing a climax out of him, Light whispered all of his plans set in motion. L came, bursting open, with the thought, with the knowledge, that he had lost their final game.

Standing in the rain had cleared his mind for just a moment as L accepted his death. And when Light joined him in the rain, L couldn't help but imagine himself shoving Light from the top of the roof and ending it there. He refrained though. The game was already over.

And in the hallway, as they dried themselves from the rain, L knelt before Light in the submissive pose, never admitting to it out loud, but letting know that he had accepted his defeat. Light dried L's hair in return for the submission and cooed to him as a lover might. He made mention of how intelligent L was, what a fantastic challenge he was, and how long he had waited for this day to come. How he was going to hold onto L as he lay dying just so he could finally see the life leaving his eyes.

L moaned with pleasure, even so, as Light gently moved his hands down L's body before biting through the skin on L's neck, drawing a small stream of blood from the wound. L cried out and dug his nails harshly into the tender flesh of Light's arms. The clothes were stripped from their bodies in such a rush, nearly ripping them in a desperate attempt to see the flesh beneath. To destroy the flesh beneath.

Light grasped the hardened length of flesh between L's legs and pulled, forcing a cry from L's lips. An unforgiving glare was shot from L's eyes at the action even as a moan left his mouth. L retaliated and shoved two dry fingers deep into the body of the man holding him. Light squeezed his eyes tightly at the pain, but still press back, taking in more of the offending appendages. Light's hands moved up to his lover's shoulder, a slight show of submission. Light had won their game, so L would be allowed one final win as well.

L ripped his hand away from Light's body in response to the gesture of defeat. L wanted nothing more than to see Light suffer under him in agony and painful pleasure. He flipped Light over in one sudden move and grasped both arms, pinning them both behind Light's back, forcing him to the ground, his ass forced in the air in the humiliatingly bared and open position.

Light cried out in pain as L roughly forced his way deep within Light dry, slowly, inch by inch to draw out every second of agonizing pain. Light bit down on his own tongue to keep from either begging L to stop, or to move faster. And finally, L was fully seated inside of his lover, and both panted in pain and trembled with pleasure.

L leant down, lying atop Light's back, and whispered in his ear, "How I wish I could have killed you, Kira." And without giving Light a chance to respond, L roughly pulled out and shoved his length deep inside the boy again and again. Screams were ripped from Light's throat as blood poured down his thighs. The pain was fresh and cold, tearing through him like a bolt of lightening. And even as Light pleaded in his mind for the pain to end, he thrust back against the torturous body behind him begging for more.

L reached an arm around Light's drenched, aching body and grasped his cock, gripping hard and brushing it in burning strokes, bringing Light to the brink of explosion. And as Light heard the deep cry of pleasured pain, and felt the warm fluid filling his body, Light came, shooting out in pain as L continued to pump his hand up and down the length.

When L pulled out, allowing them both to finally collapse to the floor in exhaustion, L wrapped a sweaty arm around Light's body, pulling him close and laid a preciously tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you Light. I will make sure to save you a spot in hell, my love." he whispered against the red swollen lips of Light.

Light smirked in the kiss and bit down harshly on the tender flesh. L jerked back slightly, forcing the teeth deeper, when Light let go. And with a single line of L's blood running down his mouth, Light responded with a cruel, yet loving smile.

"I love you too Lawliet."

…...

_I hope that I didn't scar anyone. But if I did, well, I did warn you. I hope that it was decent enough and was demented enough. It was meant to be a much darker love than most of my stories that are full of sweet and happy endings. Let me know what you think. Even if it's a flame. (I'd be a bit surprised if I didn't get a flame for this to be honest)_

_And just in case you didn't get it, the last line was supposed to be Light taunting L even while finally confessing his love for the first (and last) time. He called him Lawliet instead of L or even Ryuuzaki as one last show of domination against L before he killed him. _

_-Nakia_


End file.
